Throwing Knives Collection
by janahjean
Summary: i hope this would grow as a one shot collection
1. chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of , _ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

Based on the trailer so disregard your preconceive ideas. This is not thor: ragnarok these are a series of Loki flipping knives.

The Attempted Series- May 17 2015

2x plus 1 equation - 19 May 2015

We do what we/you want- 21 May 2015

Hobo to rich loco 21 May

On a good day 21 May

Mjolnir is not a toy 22 May

Cold buddies 22 May

Dating the Avengers 23 May

Bucky and Loki are good bros 2 June

Hooded hidden high five 4 June 2015

Bad boyz 6 June

Uppercut. 7 June

Cliche: time travel 8 June

Breakdown 9 June

Big Brothers 11 June

Bucky and Loki Cosplays 19 June

Jotunn and soldier 19 June

Bucky face palm 23 June

Title: 19. throwing knives collection- april 17 2017

By: janahjeanb

It was easy.

Too easy.

Loki magicked and flipped his conjured knives all the while ignoring the chaos that surrounds him.

If those fools were here, they would blame him for these chaos too. The mighty Council. He spat and hiss at their arrogance. This war is going to be charge against him. Never mind the fact that he had been a good King these past years under the guise of the Allfather.

But Ragnarok is his.

To judge.

And he found Asgard dead.

So why is he here defending this city of Sunshine?

He found another alien chest to stabbed at.

His laugh was red.

But then again, isn't he Loki? And he have finally this. A choice.

Asgard is his. Ragnarok is his. Maybe he'll change his mind later. In the mean time, let him have his fun until Thor arrive then he'll decide for good.

Of course. But of course. Thor was late. He have to decide now whether Asgard is his to destroy. Or protect.

"Brother," Thor said as he grasp Loki's neck and give him a soft kiss in the forehead.

Loki sobbed and buried his head on Thor's chest. "I did it, for you." He half-sobbed.

The War was over. They won.

-the end-


	2. grip

Starmobile playfive phone, google doc, gotscombo

Title: Grip

By: janahjeanb

Loki's hand is that like of an artist, long-fingered, slim and delicately misleading. Frigga wasn't very much amuse as she had to play a game of tug at her youngest,who wouldn't or couldn't let go of his grip at the dagger he held for life.

Finally taxing her patient, she said sharply, "Loki, dear heart, you can't sleep with those daggers. What if you poke an eye?!"

It was Loki's first night after a full day of practicing his dagger ever since Frigga gifted it to him. He stubbornly hang into practice despite the fact his knuckles, wrist and shoulders hurts and his skins were rubbed raw.

Frigga almost admire the resolute way Loki keep quiet as she nurse his hands earlier but that admiration turns sour as the evening progress.

"Mother, I'll be careful! Promise!" Loki cried not even caring as his hands started to bleed thru the bandages.

Frigga give a heavy sigh.

(S)

Odin have just arrive in Loki's bedroom from Thor's to say good night to both sons. Finding his son lying down, he carefully slid the blanket to better cover the raven-haired boy.

Hearing a metallic thunk, he look around and saw a dagger that fell on wthe floor. Frigga had mentioned that Loki was hard at work in practicing with it, using his mom's garden as a safe and secret practice ground. He picked it up recognizing that it used to be Frigga's.

He was about to put it in the table, but seeing a tiny frown marred suddenly on Loki's face, he decided to put it in his hand instead. The white-knuckled grip the boy have on the dagger was kind of alarming.

"Fight well in your dreams my boy." Odin said as he brush the hair off Loki's face.

(S)

Considering it almost is the law that Loki can't let go of his daggers- his greatest treasure of all. Loki was a bit disgruntled when he discover something which got a stronger grip of things than him.

He look at the void in between his feet. Wondering what lies down there in the path of madness.

"Brother," Thor cried, his grip impossibly getting tighter as he grasp at Loki's wrist. The blonde oaf started to pull him up back in the rainbow bridge far away from the void.

Thor's grip. No matter how sharp, hurtful, dangerous and keen Loki gets- he will always be Thor's. The grip says it all.

-the end-

04202017

 _Spend like three hours at cuz and rewatch sting and is experiencing second hand embarassment at "why him"._ _Hope my bro and mom is okey. Sometimes the way bro exaggerates things made me worry helplessly and uselessly. But then, they always do came to the other end unscathed. I dont know why he lend some money to a cousin. But its dumb. Really dumb. Unless he is beginning to suspect the way that i do, that said cousin is grooming to be the top banana in this house, the way said cousin buttered aunt like so much toast. It always comes to the last names in this fam anyway._


End file.
